E-123 Omega
E-123 "Omega", technically referred to as E-123 “Ω”, is a Badnik built by Dr. Eggman as part of his E-100 Series, who rebelled against the doctor and joined Team Dark to get revenge on his creator due to harsh mistreatment. He and his teammates-Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat-work against his former creator in their efforts to protect Earth as agents of the Guardian Units of the Nation. Appearance Omega has a similar design to the first models of the E-100 Series (particularly Gamma). Noticeable differences include a stockier upper body and arms, different colored eyes and claws for both hands. His height is also greater than the other models and his shoulders larger with a visible Greek symbol on the front of the left and back of the right with red handlebars on the top. He is without the twin exhaust pipes and grav-linked jet disc of the first E-100 Series robots, instead with one circling pipe around the waist with two flaps attached and a jet installed in his back. The stripe running from his head to stomach has also been changed so that it is a separate piece of metal altogether and not simply painted on like the others that noticeably sticks out, and he also has one extra finger, two hands with yellow wrists studded with large spikes like a dog collar and just below his stripe is a silver plate. He also lacks the twin dots between his eyes and the large light above his waist. History Early life Omega was created by Dr. Eggman as the 24th and last of the doctor's E-100 Series robots. He was designed by Eggman to prevent the release of Shadow the Hedgehog from his stasis, and, in this case, he failed to control Shadow when he was released. To accomplish this, Eggman sealed Omega in an abandoned base with Shadow. Being imprisoned infuriated Omega; he decided to prove his status as the most powerful E-Series robot by abandoning his original programming and taking revenge on his creator and all the other machines he built. Despite being created by Dr. Eggman, Omega was never employed by the doctor in battle and rebelled against him, an act that he never regretted. As part of his vendetta against his creator, he became particularly fond of destroying other robots built by the doctor. Sonic Heroes When Rouge the Bat went searching for Eggman's secret treasure in his base, she accidentally reactivated Omega when she released Shadow from a stasis pod. Mistaking Shadow for an Eggman robot and following his new mission, Omega attempted to take out the hedgehog. However, Rouge broke up the fighting long enough to hear both their stories. He soon teamed up with Rouge and Shadow as a member of Team Dark. The three of them then started their search for Eggman at Seaside Hill and Ocean Palace before coming face-to-face with the Doctor himself (who was really Metal Sonic in disguise) in his Egg Hawk. After defeating it, they continued on to Grand Metropolis and afterward Power Plant, where they met with Team Chaotix. Rouge believed them to be rivals seeking Eggman's treasure, and a brief battle ensued. They then headed to Casino Park and Omega detected enemies two hundred meters ahead of them while Rouge was wondering about the Chaotix. They then went to Bingo Highway and finally met up with "Eggman" again, who set an army of robots against them, but were defeated by Team Dark's combined efforts. Following "Eggman's" energy signature, Omega led them to his ground base passed Rail Canyon and through Bullet Station before confronting "Eggman" again in his Egg Albatross and Egg Hawk combined. They defeated both and discovered that the Eggman they fought appeared to be a dummy that issued a recorded laughing, which angered Omega. The automaton then watched Shadow when he discovered a robot in his likeness before the ultimate life form ordered them to move and they proceeded to Frog Forest. After trekking through Lost Jungle, they came across Team Sonic, who were also looking for Eggman, and a fight ensued. Once this was over, Omega led them to Hang Castle on the search for Eggman and through Mystic Mansion. After they escaped the castle, "Eggman" appeared again, but Omega was unable to tell if it was really him or not due to his sensors being jammed. After defeating an even larger army of robots, Team Dark made its way on to the Egg Fleet and finally arrived on Final Fortress. After getting passed the ship's forces, they battled "Eggman" in his Egg Emperor and won, causing multiple explosions to course through the machine. After deeming "Eggman" eradicated, Omega then set about destroying a room full of Shadow Androids. Rouge had just entered looking for the Doctor's treasure. The bat then told Omega that Shadow, the one they knew, was a robot, and before saying anything else, turned to leave. Then Omega said, with a slight sign of compassion, that in order for there to be clones the original must still exist. He then accompanied Team Dark to a large tower on the ship in the shape of Eggman, and watched as it was destroyed and the parts used to turn Neo Metal Sonic into the Metal Overlord, though still largely incomplete. He then gathered around with the other three teams as the real Eggman explained that Metal Sonic copied all their data and combined it with the power of Chaos energy, saying it would help if they had the seven Chaos Emeralds. Fortunately, all four teams had collected the emeralds during their adventures, and Rouge and Omega revealed they had the grey and green Chaos Emeralds respectively. But Eggman still thought it a long shot, so Shadow told Team Sonic that he and everyone else would distract Metal Sonic long enough for them to induce a super transformation using the emeralds' power. After Team Rose and Team Chaotix attacked Metal Sonic from the right and left sides of him, Team Dark struck him from the front by assaulting his weak point that changed to repel the attacks of the three members at the right time. But, fortunately, through team work, they managed to weaken him before he grew wings and took off into the sky. Team Sonic then went into their super states and challenged the Metal Overlord and won. Neo Metal Sonic was then reverted back to his original form, and Omega picked up his deactivated body when everyone was gone and watched Team Sonic, Rouge and Amy Rose run off into the distance with Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog Omega also fought during the Black Arms Invasion of Earth, though he spent more time fighting Eggman than engaging the Black Arms. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Upon being sent to the future by Mephiles the Dark and after finding a Chaos Emerald, Shadow and Rouge found Omega in standby mode, abandoned along the ruins of Crisis City. And because they could not do anything to him they left him behind. Later in the story, Rouge went back to the present alone, where she looked and found Omega in the ruins of Tropical Jungle. Rouge asked Omega to help Shadow out in the future, entrusting him with the green Chaos Emerald they'd found. Omega complied, and went into stand-by mode until the point in the future when Shadow was in trouble. Between then, Shadow was blamed for releasing Iblis by humanity, and, according to Mephiles, they reprogrammed Omega to hunt him down and seal Shadow within a technologically advanced cage. Omega carried out these orders and was then left within Crisis City's ruins until he was meant to help the past Shadow. When the moment finally arrived after waiting two centuries, Omega reactivated and helped Shadow in a fight against Mephiles just when he was in danger, after which Shadow and Omega went back to the present while chasing Mephiles through a time-warping sphere of energy. They met up with Rouge at Soleanna's docks and Shadow headed off to get answers about Mephiles from Dr. Eggman. Omega then went in pursuit of Mephiles himself while Rouge moved to Soleanna's Castle Town and was present when Shadow returned from the past. Omega located Mephiles at position K31 in Wave Ocean and after getting passed obstacles and defeating numerous enemies, located Mephiles and proceeded to attack him. Mephiles teased Omega by saying that he was clearly made to capture Shadow judging by how easily he could defeat him, and showed knowledge of Omega's capture of Shadow. Before Mephiles revealed everything, Omega proceeded to unload his machine guns on Mephiles, and he disappeared in a black mist. Omega then revealed somewhat sadly to Shadow and Rouge that during his two hundred-year isolation he had been reprogrammed to capture Shadow due to humanity's fear of him and was the one who sealed him in his future prison. The trio later chased Mephiles to a temple in Dusty Desert and Shadow and Omega navigated through it, trying to reach Mephiles before he could find the Chaos Emerald inside and merge back with Iblis to become Solaris, but they arrived too late. They had taken with them a new Scepter of Darkness and used it after defeating Mephiles, but failed to seal him in it because of his new form made through Shadow's shadow. After blasting all three members of Team Dark off their feet, Mephiles then used his powers, along with two Chaos Emeralds, to summon a clone army of himself. Before finishing them off, Mephiles reminded Shadow of humanity's betrayal against him in the future. Without hesitation, Shadow told him that if the world chose to become his enemy, that he would fight as he always had. Shadow then removed his power inhibitor rings and covered himself and his team in a huge amount of energy and defeated Mephiles and his clone army. Afterward, Team Dark took view of their handiwork and Shadow attempted to take Mephiles' Chaos Emeralds, only for them to start glowing and transport them all off to a space-time rift created by the newly rectified Solaris along with Silver, Eggman, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Princess Elise and Sonic's dead body. Everyone briefly grieved over Sonic's death. Knuckles said that they had to stop Solaris at once, but Eggman informed everyone that Solaris couldn't be defeated in this specific time, since it existed in the past, present and future. Silver suggested that they destroy Solaris all at once, but Shadow countered his argument, saying it was not possible without Sonic's help. Elise then felt Sonic's presence in the wind and Silver realized that they could use the Chaos Emeralds to resurrect him. Omega and the others then spread out over the distant corners of the rift to find the Chaos Emeralds and he traveled to Flame Core, where he found the green emerald near a lake of lava. Once all the Chaos Emeralds were collected, Sonic was revived with Elise's kiss and the power of the emeralds, transforming him into Super Sonic. He then gave this power to Shadow and Silver to transform into their Super States, and together the three hedgehogs defeated Solaris as Omega and the others watched them battle. However, these events were later erased due to Sonic's time-traveling. Sonic Colors Omega appears in the Asteroid Coaster area of Dr. Eggman's Amazing Interstellar Amusement Park confronting Cubot and Orbot. He repeatedly opens fire on them with his laser cannons, the two henchmen thinking him one of Eggman's robots going through a "rebellious teen phase." When Omega discovers they are Eggman's henchmen and they realize he is going to destroy them, they plead with Sonic to save them, since he saves everyone else. Sonic tells Omega to stand down, but he only agrees on the condition he gives him physical specification data. Sonic met his conditions and Omega revealed he would use the data for a function upgrade in the future. Sonic then asked Omega if he saw where Cubot and Orbot went, and a visually sad Omega admitted he had lost them. Tails then jokingly said he should be mining data from the two henchmen due to their track record for lightning-fast escapes. Omega makes a later appearance in Asteroid Coaster alongside Shadow, wanting Sonic and Tails to chase after a secret amusement park ride of Eggman's to locate what it led to on another mission. They arrive at a lab and Tails hacks into the computer system, locating the results of an experiment called Project "Mother". Shadow was disappointed they didn't find more to help, but Sonic just focused on the fact that it was useful all the same before speeding off. Omega then asked why Shadow gave Sonic information, and the ultimate life form replied he was just happy to let Sonic do all the racing around. Omega found this hard to understand since Shadow and Sonic's abilities were equal according to his data and Shadow just replied that data would not tell him everything, leaving the automaton stumped. Worlds Collide After the second Genesis Wave washed over Sonic's World, Omega and Rouge infiltrated the Skull Egg Zone in search of Shadow, who had been captured on the orders of Eggman and his new partner, Dr. Wily. To Omega's displeasure, Rouge ordered him to remain behind and guard their portal back to Sonic's World while she searched for Shadow. However, Omega was eventually found by Shadow himself, and recruited to join a team of heroes united under Sonic and Mega Man, Dr. Wily's nemesis. Attempting to board the Wily Egg, the team found itself confronted by a massive army of Robot Masters created by the evil doctors. As the two sides met, Shadow was attacked by Napalm Man, who boasted of himself as a walking arsenal. Omega was quick to demonstrate his own superior firepower, and also to inform Shadow that Rouge had been wrong to order him to remain behind. Recognizing their teammate as the newest member of the Roboticized Masters, Rouge Woman, Shadow suggested that Omega take it up with her after her rescue. With that, the pair continued the battle alongside Blaze, the Chaotix, Silver the Hedgehog, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Proto Man, and Rush. After Dr. Light was rescued from falling from the Wily Egg, Omega agreed to protect him as he continued to battle the Robot Masters. He was later present as an injured Tails returned from the Wily Egg, and like his teammates eventually found himself surrounded by the enemy Robot Masters. Undaunted, Omega continued to employ all his considerable firepower, and with his allies was bolstered by the arrival of the Light Robot Masters. The battle continued for a time, but all the combatants were subsequently consumed by the Super Genesis Wave as it rewrote both worlds. Super Armor Mega Man and Super Sonic were able to restore reality to normal, but for Sonic's World it was not without consequences due to Dr. Eggman's interference. Shattered World Crisis Act One During the Shattered World Crisis, Omega and his teammates were paired with Spider Troupe for a special mission: an assault on the New Black Comet that had recently arrived in their planet's orbit. After defeating an initial group of Black Arms, Omega was left somewhat dissatisfied by how easily the enemy had been dispatched, until learning that heavier resistance was expected as they made their way deeper into the comet. In the course of their journey, Omega was questioned by Shadow as to whether he had ever felt regret over rebelling against Eggman or destroying his robotic "brothers." Omega's reply was in the negative, and Shadow declined to explain the reason for his inquiry. After Shadow left the group to scout ahead, Omega was left with Rouge and Spider Troupe, who reacted with panic as the Black Arms' famous neurotoxin began filling the chamber they were in, threatening to paralyze the organic members of the unit. Fortunately, the organics had come prepared for the situation, and Omega as a robot was unaffected. The group made their way deeper into the comet, only to run into a troop of Black Arms led by Eclipse the Darkling and a brainwashed Shadow, who promptly engaged Rouge and Omega. After an intense skirmish, Rouge and Omega helped their friend regain his senses, and he departed to challenge Black Death while Rouge and Omega faced off with Eclipse to save Spider Troupe. The battle proved difficult, and even Omega was hard-pressed when Eclipse transformed into a monstrous version of himself and attacked. However, his stamina ran out quickly, and he was dragged from the battle by Death's Eye. With Black Death destroyed, the G.U.N. forces planted the explosive they had been instructed to deliver and destroyed the comet. However, Dr. Julian Snively of G.U.N. quickly determined that a vessel containing Eclipse and his Dark Arms had escaped the comet's demise and landed on Angel Island. As such, Omega and his teammates traveled there in a G.U.N. shuttle accompanied by Snively's tele-pod, and made their way through several of the island's Zones to reach Shrine Isle and Knuckles the Echidna. On Rouge's suggestion, she and Omega joined Knuckles in searching for Eclipse while Shadow remained behind to guard the Master Emerald. Omega and his comrades eventually found Eclipse's craft in Red Mountain Zone, only to be alerted that the Master Emerald shrine was under attack by Eclipse. They arrived shortly after Shadow managed to drive him off, and were surprised when the black Hedgehog informed them that he intended to move the Master Emerald to keep it away from Eclipse. However, Knuckles refused and attacked Shadow. Amidst this, Omega was amused when the Guardian's friend Relic the Pika nervously confronted the remaining agents. However, Rouge felt that Knuckles should have a say in the matter, despite Snively's insistence that they do as Shadow intended. However, they were then attacked by Eclipse and the Dark Arms, and Blurk's armor power thwarted Omega's weaponry and allowed Eclipse to rip out his Chaos Drive. With Rouge summarily defeated, Snively's pod destroyed, and Relic and her assistant Fixit the Robot under threat, Rouge revealed to Eclipse the whereabouts of their shuttle. After the aliens departed with the Master Emerald, Fixit performed repairs on the badly damaged and weakened Omega, who then popped Rouge's dislocated shoulder back into place. Unable to pursue their enemies, the agents and archaeologists alerted Shadow and Knuckles to the situation. Eclipse's plans were thwarted and the Master Emerald shattered, but he managed to escape, prompting Team Dark to return to base. Some time later, Omega joined his teammates in watching the Chaos Emerald Championship on television. While Shadow proved indifferent to Breezie the Hedgehog's spectacle, Omega and Rouge both enjoyed the bouts, including one between Knuckles and Bark the Polar Bear. Worlds Unite Another crisis soon loomed over the world as the villainous Sigma instigated a scheme to fuse it with Mega Man's World. As his Unity Engines began this process, Team Dark were aboard the Letter of Gabriel with Commander and Captain Tower, and found their craft being merged with a government building in Mega City. An explosion resulted that, by all appearances, resulted in the destruction of Omega and the death of everyone else inside the fusing structures. However, these events were eventually erased from the timeline by Xander Payne. Thus restoring everyone who was killed during the incident, including Omega. Act Two Personality Unlike many of Eggman's other robots, Omega has free will. While he usually makes his decisions through a balance of logic circuits and analysing situations, his logic circuits clearly have some glitches when it comes to choosing between solving something quickly and peacefully, or quickly and explosively. He is arrogant, full of pride and has an inflated ego, making him think his enemies and all other robots are inferior to him and will jump at any chance to prove his capabilities, no matter how powerful those beings are. He also has a keen sense of sarcasm at his disposal and a dry sense of humour, occasionally making dry remarks when people accuse him of using too much violence. Omega's goal in life is to take revenge on Eggman for keeping him shut down. However, his desire to protect his world is equalled, if not surpassed, by a love of destructive force. His pride in being a destructive war machine is a major part of him as he insisted he could still defeat Eclipse even through Eclipse beat him to the point where he could barely stand. Although his pride will make him do anything to prove how powerful he is, Omega will not let it get in the way of his current mission objective and won't stop until it is complete. Despite the fact that Omega will fight for the greater good, he still takes pleasure utilizing destructive methods and fighting with powerful opponents (even if they're his allies). He even gets giddy over the prospect of destroying something with excessive force and will shoot at just about anything if given the permission. He does not seem incapable of destroying someone, however, as he did consider taking out Shadow when he was under Black Death's control. Despite his violent exterior, Omega does have a soft side and is unwaveringly loyal towards his friends and allies. Powers and abilities Omega is best described as a "walking arsenal" due to being equipped with over three dozen forms of weaponry mainly concealed in his arms and upper body. His armory consists of rapid-fire machine guns, flamethrowers, lasers blasters, missile launchers, cannons and many more. Although Omega is primarily build for weapons' usage, he has limited knowledge of hand-to-hand combat as seen when he went up against Eclipse's monster form in a fistfight. He also possesses considerable super strength even for a robot, enough to let him restrain even Shadow with brute force alone. Omega is equipped with heavy and remarkably strong armor that can withstand powerful blows from even the toughest opponents. However, he is not indestructible, as seen when he was left significantly damaged after his fight with Eclipse's monster form. Omega can use radio waves to talk with other Eggman robots and has sensors that allow him to detect energy signatures in various objects, areas, and beings, and even lets him analyze biological chances in other beings. Omega also has impressive speed and can jump fairly long distances others would have to fly. He can also utilize powerful rockets built into his back to help move his massive frame, allowing him to accelerate, hover and fly long distances. Crystal Omega : Main article: Crystal Omega When Omega has his metal frame transmuted by Crystalmancy, he turns into Crystal Omega. In this state, Omega retains several of his abilities, but his new crystal frame renders his programming susceptible to the commands of the Crystalmancy's practitioner. Additionally, his crystal armor lets him absorb energy-based attacks to empower himself and build up a resistance to them. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies Allies * United Federation ** Guardian Units of the Nation *** Spider Troupe *** Team Dark **** Shadow the Hedgehog (close friend) **** Rouge the Bat (close friend) * Freedom Fighters ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Miles "Tails" Prower ** Team Rose *** Amy Rose *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao * Knuckles the Echidna * Chaotix ** Vector ** Charmy ** Espio Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Badnik Horde ** Metal Sonic * Black Arms ** Black Doom ** Eclipse the Darkling ** Black Death See also * E-123 Omega * E-123 Omega Category:Antiheroes Category:E-100 Series Category:G.U.N. Category:Characters Category:Robots